legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eckidina KnightWalker
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Eckidina KnightWalker 'is a original evil character made by ''Destroyer Subjugator90 and a OC character from LOTM:Sword of Kings Storyline. She is the first main antagonist of the entire storyline and is one of the four main Big Bads of Sword of Kings Storyline alonside The Fallen, Darth Hades and Leohart the Prince of Hell. She is the main antagonist in Sword of Kings AA responsable for all bad events in season 1 and season 2, and is the first villain that is played darker than the first human villains. She is also the first Complete Monster to Sword of Kings Storyline. She is one of the students from Raizen High School in Tenguu City, the corrupt and evil president from the Student Council, the heiress of KnightWalker Family and later becomes the Leader of KnightWalker Family after she usurped the leadership from the family by manipulating her father, Juria KnightWalker. Later, she is revived after the battle on Hell during Triggers Hell events. Her soul was sent to hell when she was killed by Katarina on Earth, however, when the Heroes attacked the Hell, she managed to escape from her eternal punishment. Later, she joined the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and became a Abyssal to get veangence on Katarina Couteau, resulting in her entrance on Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 and abandoning her humanity. Eckidina is also one of the most devilish recurring villains in the storyline and will be a archenemy to several Heroes; Katarina Couteau, La Folia Rihavein, Optimus Prime, Arce and Elsa as the most important heroes that will face her. Description Eckidina KnightWalker is the first main antagonist of the storyline and is the new leader of the ruthless KnightWalker Family, a slaver family corporation. Eckidina is one of the four main big bads (antagonists) of the storyline in general, alonside Darth Hades, Leohart the Prince of Hell and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. She is a beautiful teenage girl, cruel, sadistic and ruthless psychopath whose unpleasant smile is the mask on a warmongering madgirl who is indifferent towards and even encourages rape, sex, anarchy, war, crimes, destruction, murder and acts of violence in innocent lives across the entire West of the planet. She commands with a good-natured attitude, which can change in a moment to cruelty or grandiose elation. Though outwardly appearing to be a well-intentioned public servant and supporter of democracy prior to killing her father to control the KnightWalker, she is in fact a fascist insane girl who wants to plunge the whole world in state of war and chaos. As the daughter of Juria KnightWalker and Kiry KnightWalker, Eckidina was issued special order #666 directly from Juria to create an army of Cyborgs to crush the rebels that are fighting the KnightWalker Family to free all countries under their thumb, instigating the founding of Sephira Genomics who used newborn children to create the perfect humans-half-robots, so the KnightWalkers would win the Rebellion War and establish the Thousand KnightWalker Era.Eckidina already proved to be an insane child since from her 5-years-old when she tortured servants of her house in the basement, often killing them for pleasure to know pain. After many follies, Eckidina reached a point that the pain was what the world needed to free the humans from laws and rules. Through the pain, Eckidina created wars and genocide in world-wide scale and plunged all nations into state of calamity. The entire West side of the planet became a real bloodbath, Eckidina began using her troops to capture millions of people and use them as slaves before her troops make kill them, many of her soldiers became psychopaths and insane due to her devilish orders. She even captured millions of women and used them as sex-slavers to hell soldiers before making them dig their own grave and killing them. Eckdina used newly born children as lab rats in Cyborgs experiment in order to create an army of Cyborgs that would dominate the world and put all countries on knees before the Knightwalker Family and brainwashed men to use them as psycho-soldiers against their will. However, Eckidina became even more insane with power and decided to use the LN-666 Project to transform her into a goddess who would rule the world causing death and destruction for all eternity, Eckidina would kill and torture all living beings on planets only to revive them and make them suffer again. Eckidina KnightWalker, transformed the KnightWalker Family into a Dark Empire after her inhuman atrocities and proved to be nothing but a cold-hearted sadistic monster, yet she considered herself as "human" because she thought human's nature was naturally evil, so humans who commit evil acts are the "real humans" and humans who commit good acts are "true monsters". She has been responsible for orchestrating global-wide wars, mass-genocides in world-scale, manipulating billions to serve her needs, personally murdering and torturing a vast number of innocent lives, incluiding children, women, pregnant women and beings from others universes, tyrannically and oppressing billions of sentient beings, wiping out billions of lives for fun, destroying thousands of cities, states and countries to show pain to the world, and all this for no other reason than her desire to bring pain and death upon innocent lives. Even after her death, her name become a curse to all human race on Earth. She exterminated 5 billions of people in the entire world after she almost got power enough to destroy Earth and cut down the world population in 85%. Eckidina's action were far from anything a movie scriptwriter could imagine, even the greatest dictators, serial killers and murderers of humanity's history had not reached a critical point, making even the most evil criminals in history feel disgusted. After she was killed by Katarina for the second time, Eckidina was sent to the 7th floor of hell, there she would experience disembodiment in fire, eternal tortures, perpetual madness as if to always live with an open wound; terror without respite, alone, for all eternity. Complete Monster Proposal '' Eckidina KnightWalker is the new Director of KnightWalker Family and the driving force behind all evil in Saga AA. Eckidina is a sadistic chessmaster and Manipulative Bitch since she learned to walk and talk and is the most evil and abnormal being who walked in the face of Earth. The GDP, which are pacifists forces, are regularly attacked by Eckidina's Elite Guard, a squadron of soldiers, some of whom are children turned into Cyborgs, that Eckidina brainwashed into becoming fanatics of her cause, while also performing painful experiments on them that, while upgrading their abilities, shortened their life spans by decades and destroying their humanity. Showing no regard for her own troops, Eckidina regularly sends entire squadrons on suicide missions, has the limbs of those who doubt her sliced off, and kills any who outlive their usefulness. Desiring to awaken the dark side of humanity, Eckidina commits countless attacks in countries, kills millions of innocent people per day like a hobby, destroys laws and peace in the entire world, allows rape and murder in her own nation, destroys entire cities, kills their loved ones in front of them, and tortures their loved ones in front of them in order to make them go insane like her. Eckidina then plans to become the LN-666 Project and use it to make herself all-powerful, then remake the world in her image. Eckidina is even considered the Anti-Christ in person by civilians. Though putting up a polite, friendly exterior, Eckidina, is a true monster under the sky of a beautiful and hot teenage girl. She is a psychopathic narcissist who despises all that is good in the world, while relishing any and all forms of wickedness humans are capable of for no logical reason, claiming that "life" is nothing but a dream and humans are nothing more than a thought. At the end, Eckidina killed more than 12 billion people at the end of World War III and changed the history of the world, however... With this... What was left from mankind finally found redemption as the Bible said: "After the defeat of the Anti-Christ, the peace will reign on Earth for 1 thousand years". Eckidina is THE most evil human villain in the story, the most disgusting and cold person who walked on the face of Earth.'' Data *Name: Eckidina KnightWalker *Gender: Female *Classification: Former Human/Abyssal/Prime Abyssal/Warmongering Teenage Girl/Ruler of KnightWalker Family/Genocidal Tyrant/Corrupt Managing Director/Fascist Insane Murder *Age: 17 years old - Sword of Kings/5,402,193,822 years old in Destiny *Powers and Abilities **Human: Super strength, speed, durability **Abyssal: immortality (type 1 & 3), can survive in space, universe creation (implied), omnipresence, time manipulation, can nullify others' powers, illness infliction, perception manipulation, transformation, swordsmanship, elemental manipulation, cross dimensional, can give herself cat ears, etc *Weaknesses: None notable *Abyssal Destructive Capacity: Star level+ (casually blew up a reality, killing zillions) *Abyssal Range: Universal. She exists in multiple points at the same time, and can even travel into fictional or metaphysical realms like a dream *Abyssal Speed: Possible omnipresence (Alibi Blocks allows her to be anywhere she wants), otherwise at least lightspeed via powerscaling, Massively FTL attack speed (millions of times the speed of light, her starbuster reached the star in a matter of seconds) *Abyssal Durability: At least multi city block level+ via powerscaling, a tenth of all the population in the Multi-Universe is Eckidina *Abyssal Lifting Strength: Class K via powerscaling *Striking Strength: Class G via powerscaling *Stamina: SuperAbyssal *Standard Equipment: Shiranui Hanten *Intelligence: Aware she is a character iin a storyline and will frequently breaks the fourth wall, when she became a Abyssal. She is the founder of Deus.Ex.Machina Last Order. *QI: 200! *Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Nova (ability able to destroy entire Multi-Universes in seconds); All Fiction. Abyssal Forms abyssal (1).png|Abyssal 1nd Form abyssal (2).jpg|Abyssal 2nd Form abyssal (3).jpg|Abyssal 3nd Form abyssal_dragon_by_animot-d5mbqv5.jpg|Abyssal Dragon Form abyssal_monster_by_el_grimlock-d61qc6o.jpg|Abyssal 5nd Form abyssal (2).png|Abyssal Levianthan Form abyssal (4).jpg|Abyssal 6nd Form abyssal (1).jpg|Abyssal 7nd Form abyssal_plane_stuff_by_beastofoblivion-d68mk2r.jpg|Abyssal 8nd Form LGScp_169_by_langon-d6wgcq5.jpg|Abyssal 9nd Form - oh.... abyssoc41514116_p0.jpg|Abyssal 10nd Form - Final Form 100% Full Power: Shinkaisekan KvaQkjx.jpg|Abyssal True Form: 10000000000000000000000000000+ Level AAA History Eckidina was born in 2019 in Germany. As child, Eckidina had lived in abject conditions and she was sexually assaulted by Juria many times. As she puts it, she regretted the moment of her own birth, feeling that her birth into the world was a mistake. Due to her analytical skills allowing her to predict the outcome of events, she became bored with the world. Because of that, she took an interest in pain when she started to torture her maids in the basement of her mansion, which she believes is unpredictable and exciting, at very young age. Eckidina became a psychopath with god complex, at some point, Eckidina took the gun of a security officer of her mansion and shot her mother, when Juria asked why she did that, she simply say this was for "fun", Juria, however, ignored it because he was doing sex with others women. One of those women were a 25-years-old chinese woman who gave birth to Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Eckidina's bastard sister and her younger sister. As a child, she was close with Misogi Kumagawa and they became lovers at older age. Both of them didn't have any other friends. One particular moment between the two when they were elementary school students was when Eckidina spent a month building a sand sculpture modeled after the Sagrada Familia church at the public park, and she even used very advanced techniques for her age. The sculpture got closer to completion and many people from around the neighborhood came over just to watch her work. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed just before it was completed. Eckidina cried continuously for almost an entire day and Misogi went around angrily looking for the perpetrator. Not being able to find out anything useful discouraged Misogi. While he was sitting on a bench in front of the remains of the sand sculpture, Eckidina ran up to him with a large smile and whispered in his ear that she was the culprit who destroyed the sculpture all along, asking him to keep it a secret. When asked for a reason, she replied that she did so by accident. Truthfully, she had done this to get Misogi out of his house, upset that his mother's condition had led him to become more withdrawn than usual. In the years following the death of Misogi's mother, Eckidina became the person that Misogi felt he could always lean on. She promised to always be there for him, which helped develop his stronger feelings towards her. She said she'll never forget Misogi even if she forgets everything else, and they'll always be together. For the first time in his life, Misogi cried in front of another person, after making her promise she won't make fun of him, won't tell anyone and won't try to console him. During the year, Juria KnightWalker declared war to Fiore Kingdom and ordered Eckidina to go there and destroy the entire kingdom with 20% of KnightWalker Army, Eckidina, however, went too far too use the Holokaust Cannon, creating a explosion so destructive that Earth itself trembled, this unhuman genocide started the Cold War II across the world and ruined Azul Jissele's life. Eckidina had a strong desire to "paint the world in pain" and planned to start The World War III when she was 15 years old. She called herself the new goddess of the world. At some point, Eckidina went to Tenguu City in Japan and became the President of the Student Council of Raizen High School 1 year before La Folia and Katarina joined the school. During the time she was the president of the student council, Eckidina turned the Raizen High School in a living hell for people who were getting bullied, Eckidina supported the bully. The shock was so terrible that 7 students commited suicide, the incident was know as Raizen High School Suicide Event. At some point in the same year, Eckidina started her plans to use the Tech of the End, starting the plot of LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine. As a teen, Eckidina began a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the France population with her extravagant tastes. One reason for her popularity was the fact that, ironically, she didn't seem fake. Her career created a lot of unwanted attention as well; she claimed that the only men who were interested in her were "creeps who did not actually care about her." Personality Eckidina is an extremely sadistic and cruel individual, taking pleasure in causing death of innocent only for her self-sastifaction, particularly on a massive scale. She also of little importance to the people close to her when she killed her own mother. The best demonstration was when she simply crossed La Folia's body with a blade using her own lover, as a decoy, Misogi Kumagawa, and laughed sophisticatedly when she saw her father die as if was something more simple than breathing. Eckidina also likes to make people suffer before killing them, through the majority of psychological torture through the feelings of the people, which is why she does not kill her enemies outright. A remarkable fact is that she has mentally tortured every person to fight against her. She is a selfish person and has a dry sense of humor, and is always calm, cold and insensitive to any kind of thing. She is also quite sarcastic and is always smiling. She is rarely caught by surprise and hardly changes the facial expression to despair, fear, anger, greed or other sentiment. Eckidina is very insensitive and not care about anyone but herself and nothing but her plans, being able to commit atrocities, creating wars, killing children, destroying entire continents and even the destroying entire world. Eckidina's personality is the complete opposite of her archenemy; the pure hearted, gentle and peaceful light of Katarina. She refers to Misogi and the entire KnightWalker Family as dolls and disposable product as all mankind itself. She is usually able to react to any situation evenly and only loses her temper even when her full power is not enough against an enemy. She finds the utmost joy lies in torturing others and hearing them scream, even going to as far as to claim whilst blushing that hearing the word "stop" excites her. When witnessing other people in pain, or getting excited by imagining them in pain, she has a tendency to lick her lips, like she finds it "delicious." While she is rather fond of pain, Eckidina dislikes being on the receiving end. Eckidina claims to love humanity, although her definition of "love" is much different than one would assume. What she specifically loves about humanity is the unpredictability of human nature, and she greatly enjoys putting people in enjoyable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. With a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, she is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. Eckidina is cunning and charming, but her manipulative nature prevents her from making any genuine or lasting bonds with others. She has a very jolly and mocking personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames or using "-chan" in the end of the name. She likes to play twisted versions of checkers (usually using a combination of Chess, Othello, and Shogi pieces) with herself in her apartment, often using the chessboard as a representation of the battles in Tenguu City, giving her the fitting appearance of one who watches over the world and controls the actions of others. The rules she plays by are also beyond normal people, which seems to be a metaphor for the way she lives her life. She does not take her chess games to be a serious representation of the world, however, as she usually prefers to observe people acting as they see fit instead of controlling them, and she even once set fire to her chess set in her excitement. Most of the time Eckidina is laid-back as she is mostly seen smiling. But inside she has some dark traits similar to a suicidal person. She has a hate for people with "power" such as people with friends, skills, looks, and personality (she hates Shōnen manga because it shows off the people with power winning). Because of this, she fell for Kumagawa (who also shares the same view). She frequently breaks the fourth wall; she is aware that she is a character in a storyline. She is described as a "Cold-Hearted Assassin" who kill everyone she met in her office. She was always negative, and could kill people as easily as you and I breathe. Her need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat. She was the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, herself included. Eckidina's defining trait in the story is a complete and utter obsession with war. By her own admission, she loves war in any and all of its aspects; even being on the losing side or having her own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. Her insane devotion to war is evident in the sheer fondness with which she regards the havoc Aurozia organization wreaks upon the world, as well as her cavalier approach to death, which was passed on to most of her forces through her orders. Despite being a rich human, she does not care for the reasons behind her wars and actions. Even during her plans in using the LN-666 Project, her enthusiastic work on the LN-666 project was solely to ensure that she could wage war forever. Contrasting her fanatical love of war, she is very calm and soft-spoken, almost always speaking in a polite, amused tone. Additionally, despite being a warmonger, she is an incredibly horrible shot with a gun but is extremely powerful in hand-to-hand combat; just one slap from her is enough to break all bones of a human body. Her true nature is apparent to all, however, as she is often seen with a sinister smile and a mad gleam in her eyes. Eckidina freely admits her own evil while mocking the righteousness of her enemies; when she beat La Folia in episode 2, she mocks both La Folia's beliefs while claiming that Eckidina is a monster. She hates to be called a villain because she thinks "heroes and villains" are childish terms and she does evil acts for her own, but not for being self-called "villain". She is also a homicidal maniac who hides her true nature under the guise of an extremely playful girl. She likes to tease others, but her actions are seen as borderline bullying. In addition, she is quite obsessed with killing children; she finds them annoying. However, she seems to have a sweet and friendly nature, but she can be quite scary when she's angry. Eckidina demonstrates a very childish and cheerful behavior. She is always seen smiling, and acts, on the surface, very friendly with everyone, demonstrating excessive intimacy towards even La Folia and revealing to Katarina in a rather nonchalant way the fact that she killed her Rentaro (a teenage who fell for Katarina after he was saved by her). According to Juria KnightWalker, her father, Eckidina is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Her often bubbly behavior and nonchalance towards the feelings of others often makes her sociopathic, and playfully enjoys violence to a sadistic and brutal degree. Through her own nature, Eckidina KnightWalker, was considered by Lucas Kellan; the evil incarnate. She insistently made clear to Katarina however, that she did not believe herself to be evil, but simply beyond common morality, calling evil "a label we all put on those who threaten her plans". She is self-called insane but she considers herself the most right person in the Earth; killing 7 billions of people and destroying the planet is a right thing to do since in her vision, life is meaningless. Ben Tennyson describes Eckidina as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". At her core, Eckidina relishes death, suffering, despair, fear, chaos, war and destruction. She is known as one of the most nihilistic characters in the story, and often tries to make her enemies suffer in despair and fear before she kills them. She uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating her subordinates. Eckidina is fully aware of her reputation for cruelty among her employees, and makes no effort to deny it because she loves to be feared by everyone around her. She also seems to have knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to her favor. She hates Crystals gems as well, Peridot, Jasper and Garnet mainly. In addiction, she is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both her comrades and enemies should they get in her way. She refers to anyone ahe does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. She is a complete sociopathic psycho because of her sadistic and nihilistic dedication to brutal, bloody misdeeds. Additionally, she delights in forcing people to fight each other, no matter their relationship and personal bonds: she especially loves fights between lovers and family members such as siblings. She always promises to show mercy to the winner, but ends up killing or torturing them anyway. She is so twisted that even women and children are not exempt from her cruelty; to the point in making a mother kill her own baby for her pleasure. Apart from that, she is abusive to her own team and hates failure and defiance. Thus she often punishes them with cruel insults and even outright murders them on occasion. In addition, she seems to be a rebel and doesn't really care for rules and orders, even if they come directly from the top. Her completely unscrupelous behavior and disrespectful attitude are the reasons why Katarina kills her without hesitation. Aside from all of that, she is a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing her subordinates by their given names. Whenever confronted, Eckidina is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those she is talking to. In truth, she cares very little for her underlings, and is willing to use almost everyone around her as pawns to achieve her goals. She is willing to stop at nothing to further her selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if she deems it to be necessary. She frequently toys with her underlings for amusement. She is often described as unpredictable. She often says things to incite someone's temper but then says she is just kidding. Eckidina enjoys irritating Misogi to a troll level, and she has a great deal of fun in being feared by other officers as well. She is very strategist and enjoys manipulating battles in order to make her own allies and enemies kill themselves. She immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of humans and watching their expressions become filled with despair. She's a person most of the characters, herself included, could never trust, because they never knew what she could or would do. Friends *'' Juria KnightWalker - Pawn'' *''Misogi Kumagawa '' *''La Folia Rihavein - Pawn'' *''Johan Lierbert '' *''Tamae Okamine '' *''Corrupted Shido'' *''Dark Tohka '' *''Devil Origami'' *''Junko Enoshima'' *''Vladimir Makarov '' *''Katarina Couteau - Pawn'' *''Aki Honda '' *''Tomoo'' *''United States President'' *''KnightWalker Family '' *''Aurozia Terrorist Organization'' *''Mindbrooker School'' *''Raizen School'' *''Tenguu City'' *''The entire Japan'' *''The entire Europe'' *''Assassin Wolf Brigade'' *''Mafusa Gang'' *''Merryweather Security '' *''Ellen Mira Mathers '' *''Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '' *''Eddie Gluskin '' *''Jeremy Blaire'' *''Jerome Valeka'' *''Deadstroke'' *''Venom'' *''Akihiro Kurata '' *''United States'' *''Lex Luthor'' *''Toy Man'' *''Thanos '' *''Galactus '' *''Griffith '' *''Mana Ouma '' *''Black Hand '' *''Sinestro '' *''Atrocitus'' *''Deadpool '' *''Dio Brando '' *''The Joker '' *''Kano'' ''Abyssals Partners on DEM Empire'' *''Abyssal Albarn'' *''Skull Face'' *''La Folia Rihavein '' *''Darkseid '' *''Hades Izanami'' *''Hazama '' *''Yuuki Terumi '' *''DEM Empire Council'' *''Bismarck Bodewig '' *''Eve Fullbuster '' Enemies ''The whole Multiuniverse itself; villains, heroes and everything on it. Just this is enough.'' *''Sephiria Arks KnightWalker'' *''Lucy Sheev KnightWalker'' *''La Folia Rihavein'' *''Hiragi Kureto'' *''Kyouhei Kannazuki'' *''Azul Jissele - Yona Lindray'' *''Katarina Couteau '' *''Unicron '' *''King Sombra '' *''Queen Chrysalis '' *''Lord Voldemort '' *''Princess Cadance '' *''Luna '' *''Doomsday '' *''The Joker '' Relationships Katarina Couteau Eckidina has a strong hatred towards Katarina, especially because Katarina was the one who killed her on Earth and her soul was sent to hell. La Folia Rihavein Villian La Folia was just one of her victims. However, Eckidina never intended to hurt La Folia, La Folia only became one of her victims because her father, Juria KnightWalker ordered Eckidina to bring La Folia to KnightWalker Family in order to create a country. In order to bring La Folia to her family, Eckidina kidnapped 300 children from an orphanage and used them as hostages to bring La Folia to her side. However, at some point, Misogi Kumagawa, Eckidina's servant, killed all those children, Eckidina, in other hand, found that wonderful because she considered those children a "stone in her boots". In other words, Eckidina never cared to La Folia, she just wanted to see everyone in the planet dead, including La Folia. Kumagawa Misogi Villian '' They have a quite tragic relationship because of her father. They met each other since they were children. As Kumagawa came from Misogi family, one of the families that serve the KnightWalker Family, he served Eckidina as her servant and she could not lay a finger on him because her mother thought everyone in his family were plebeos. Then one day, she started to throw mud at him. And he I got very stressed and started throwing mud at her too; that was a kid game. But at that time, Misogi knew he was doing something wrong and regretted by apologizing in despair but he saw Eckidina laughing and smiling. They continued with that game for several minutes until her father saw it. He quickly grabbed him by his arm and pulled Misogi into the basement while Eckidina cried for him to stop. But two people held her as she watched her father pulling Misogi by the arm while. When Misogi returned from there her father had torn off 6 cloves of his mounth and pulled all nails of his feet and hands. Eckidina loved Misogi but when she became nihilistic, she started to saw him as a doll to help her to destroy the world. Eckidina even seduced him when and had sex with him in order to deceive him, Misogi fell in for her and was trapped in her trap. Misogi in the end, was killed by her when she used him as a decoy to kill La Folia. She never had feelings for him. She also became very perverted at that point. Johan Lierbert ''Villian The leader of Aurozia Terrorist organization and member of Eckidin's faction. He resides in Nagoya. They appear to be friends. Johan follows Eckidina because he claims Eckidina always makes interesting things happen. He joins Eckidina's plan on the battlefield in Japan to start the Japan War and distract the Japanese and American Government in order to help the LN-666 Project arrive at Eckidina's hands. After the war, she made a tract with Vladimir Makarov to attack Tenguu City and Tokyo with the Assassin Wolf Brigade. In result of his alliance with Eckidina, 8 millions of people died in the war. Later meets her again in Tenguu City to launch the LN-666 Project to destroy Earth and wipe out humanity. She is also most likely the one who turned Johan in a terrorist from the KnightWalker Family. Juria KnightWalker Villian The head of KnightWalker Family and her father. Eckidina enjoys his angry expressions, and she loves his power over humans as well. Naturally, he hates her guts. She turns betrayed her own father to take over the KnightWalker Family and buy the LN-666 Project. Eckidina is using blackmail against him to prevent him from killing her, but he sincerely wants Eckidina dead after using him as a doll. Vladimir Makarov Villian They have a Superior-Subordinate relationship, Vladimir is her top subordinate. However, her actions occasionally make Vladimir doubt her. KnightWalker Family Board of Members Villian Because of her lack of care for her organization, Eckidina is very unpopular among the members of her board of directors. Most of them want to remove her as director and some are even willing to assassinate her to do it. However, after Luis tried to remove Eckidina from the post of director of the KnightWalker Family, he and the other members who voted to remove her had their arms cut off by Misogi, and after her true identity was discovered, she was called a "monster" within her own company. Eckidina is fully aware of this and know she is feared by her officers, however, she doesn't care about it because she knows that they can't do much about her without getting through Misogi or the immune influential power that she holds. Eckidina even seems to enjoy seeing the board try to get rid of her. Theme Song Villainess OST DEM Empire Public Villain - Abyssal OST Abyssal Powers Power Level Eckidina's power level in first level is 100,000,000, in second level she has 500,000,000,000, in third level she has 100,000,000,000,000. When she changes to her final Abyssal level her power jumps to 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (at 10%) and 180,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (+10000 A) at full power. When Eckidina uses her Double Abyssal, her full power increases, she becomes so powerful than even The Fallen; the strongest Abyssal on universe in his final form is said to be any match for her. In her final form, she possess enough power to kill easily the Legendary Prime Abyssal Punisher, and upon taking on her Ultimate Evolution: Abyssal Form she is able to completely outmatch a against a Gods of Destructions, Abnormals, Prime Abyssals, Legendary Heroes and Villains, Cybertronians Gods, Clusters, Anti Spirals and Frost Demons. In her 5 billions of years in the space, she killed 2 Gods of Cosmic from others Multi-Universes to fight someone stronger than her. Quotes *''I doubt I need an introduction, but just in case, I am Eckidina KnightWalker, and yes, all the horrible stories you've heard are true.'' *''Genocide is a example of what I can do. Let me show you my true intentions.'' *''God, just how long are they going to squabble over such pointless things? They're all the same in my eyes. Nothing but a bunch of trash. Light and darkness. Good and evil. Poison and antidote. Winning and losing. Strength and weakness. Black and white. Success and failure. Happiness and sorrow…they're really all the same after all. Why hasn't everyone realized this already.'' *''It's better to enjoy the fun one at a time.'' *''Look, this retard just heard my words.'' *''Girl... I hate when you calls yourself a Hero. THERE IS NO FUCKING HERO! HERO IS SOMETHING FROM CARTOON! LET ME YOU SHOW THE TRUE FACE OF THE REALITY! THIS DAMN REALITY IS A NOT A CARTOON!'' *''When they see it... it's too late.'' *''Who cares if people reading this are just here because of the photos! Look again, a 17 years old american drinking coca cola just read this.'' *''The Joker; you are getting old, let me help you.'' *''Trash that doesn't even know it's trash deserves to fall into the abyss.'' *''If this world continues to reject me, then I shall reject the world.'' Voice Goals ''LOTM: Sword of Kings'' *Cause a anarchy, panic and death across Japan;' *Use all gangster, mobsters, terrorists and criminals to spread crime for the "sake of the chaos" and cause public calamity; '' *''To create a country with "freedom"; a country without rules;'' *''To cause the World War III;'' *''Crush the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor;'' *''Destroy Fiore Kingdom;'' *''Exterminate the Fiore people;'' *''Destroy USA;'' *''Defeat the Global Pact Defense;'' *''Kill La Folia's family;'' *''Use the Tech of the End to turn the laws of the world upside down;'' *''Use her Cyborg army to defeat the Anti-Mech demons;'' *''To push Azul to the brink of despair to active the Tech of the End;'' *''Kill Hiragi Kureto;'' *''To kill her father, Juria KnightWalker to control the KnightWalker Family;'' *''Kill Katarina Couteau;'' *''Use the Student Council from Raizen High School to torture bullied students to make them commit suicide for fun;'' *''Destroy Tenguu City;'' *''Destroy Japan;'' *''Plunge the world into an endless state of war and destruction;'' *''Push humanity to the brink of extinction;'' *''To use the LN-666 Project to make herself the all-powerful new goddess of the new dead world;'' *''Destroy Earth after she get tired of humans and destroy all planets on universe to prove her existence;'' *''Conquer the Milky Way galaxy.'' ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings'' *''Get veangence on Katarina;'' *''Kill all villains and heroes;'' *''Help DEM Empire wipe out all life on 13 Multi-Universes;'' *''Kill La Folia;'' *''To destroy the Prime Earth;'' *''Help Isaac Westcott (The Fallen) to destroy the Alliance of Freedom'' ''Gallery Ajimu_Colored.png Ajimu_declares_she_will_end_the_manga.png Ajimu_tells_Tsurubami_that_Medaka_killed_his_father.png Najimi_Ajimu.jpg Ajimu_and_Kumagawa_in_the_classroom.png Ajimu's_true_nature.png Ajimu.Najimi.full.1062334.jpg TAG 155921.jpg 1439241528-1392501261168.jpg AjimuNajimi4.jpg 128645b6e7bbab1cf8d89a180776eb34ea9e8c36 hq.gif 8b3c84ff607f0a925a1d256de5769825.jpg 4181043-01 ajimu najimi the goddess medaka box abnormal - 12 snapshot 00.29 .jpg Ajimu najimi by gia secando92-d5da7zu.jpg sample-0e833fb27ef3c21d1a00da3b04a8d836.jpg 946eed07f77067a156fdd16af0ffa78f.png 64dc8cb5eb73fb18785edf20a7710763.png BOX088_Ajimu_usando_Servicios_de_Labios_en_Kumagawa.png Kumagawa_beaten_by_Ajimu.png 6bbaaf6e5d7050af52e4cd5b64722232.jpg tumblr_mnuz4kB0T61su6fn5o2_540.png sample-7cf870b49b89155fc268a9c9431d287f.jpg 54243744_p0.jpg 28850312_p0.jpg tumblr_mkss5b8pmO1s2x5ifo1_500.png 308b50f62237336ae44bbcb4418b272a.jpg 1127981_1349828031960_full.jpg Ajimu_in_casual_attire.png Hanten_as_seen_from_the_front.jpg Ajimu_in_the_Tea_Room.png anshin_in_san_by_nankaina_kun-d8tmlv8.png Chapter151.jpg 233347.jpg qga7m4O.png tumblr_mfnrrm2dxf1rrvpdmo1_500.png 2077629024_a061412f_1.PNG 33881192_p0.jpg najimi_ajimu__medaka_box_abnormal_by_sabalad-d9ov3x9.png kvaQkjx.jpg|Abyssal True Form 011vrg.jpg Ajimu_najimi_by_codegeman-d5fkgqe.jpg 006f.jpg Ajimu_dodging.png Ajimu_on_Zenkichi.png Anshinin_MedakaBox-ch160_06.png 2265964-capture.png 5f8db0c883404c167553da3970ddaaf7.jpg imageshnyhp.jpg Nienami's_Ajimu_impression.png 0fb02173113aa484e6057a98bbcb7344.jpg 3de72pjpj4a3esnzd3wpodxemxlogncd_hq.jpg tumblr_mawp7hZ10S1qabjoco1_500.jpg tumblr_mzn8lu5s6Y1t4n3r2o1_500.png 4caf1563e659318e8ecfad22b4801805.png 047e49587b7eb6db60bb1a8900806653.jpg 82ba96a54d54d76c329c1315750f8230.jpg 51780e6e2debd92642dde8c120407a4f.jpg 3008f51887d5c140444e81b89cce2bf1.jpg f967b9dc5a43299baf2152976af78efb.jpg sample-3a1237854013f3bf130b67d3164a8d48.jpg sample-c24431e0dd6a733c590c0a489c7482eb.jpg 2fedd5dd32593c242ab715b26dd0cd20.jpg|As 13 years old 331d2f0d88924baed2e2e89fff5ad40f.jpg ajimu_chan_by_codegeman-d5m5t36.jpg tumblr_m7lb5f8ho41qmtmv4o1_1280.png tumblr_mfrnrhWlMs1rvrw2eo1_500.gif tumblr_mlxc245F741rmamydo1_500.jpg tumblr_nfda79igrL1s5u04yo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nq5x00babC1qjvkxgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq5x00babC1qjvkxgo2_1280.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mfq2pjzdz01r3rkxfo1_r3_500__1_.gif tumblr_nbrgkfLrFS1s5u04yo1_500.png tumblr_mfv8u2xLMj1rdeq5jo2_1280.jpg 71c57804b0eaf5c10770d46373b89def3a30e2bb_hq.gif Ajimu_hugs_Kumagawa.png Ajimu_and_Hanten_freed.jpg Ajimu-Najimi-and-Misogi-Kumagawa-riku114-38945638-893-1200.jpg Ajimu-Najimi-Icon-riku114-38950639-305-305.jpg Ajimu-Najimi-riku114-38945629-750-1000.png Ajimu-Najimi-riku114-38945634-590-874.jpg ashin_in_by_jimykudo11-d5zmy7p.jpg 45455169_p0.jpg 7353110271221459031618644116.jpg Medaka.Box.full.1320912.jpg Hanten_beside_the_goal.jpg 24498358_p0.png 26118995_p0.jpg 26519612_p0_master1200.jpg 26785426_p0.jpg 26861033_p0.jpg 27621906_p0.jpg 28260312_p0_master1200.jpg ghl.jpg sample-4af20c7b7097f126c15d78e37d3c31e4.jpg sample-0ae588df181a464e3225927d714c2315.jpg 6c03d7caa7fefec1b528fa28451135d5.jpg be97b72c76346a27e78ac7ce7d52d0c0.png sample-b776279bd652cce73c3a4e66e162e237.jpg svrfnt.png tumblr_static_tumblr_static_7ebz0xukdv4sgcwcoc8c448kc_640.jpg sample-ef5dd517726c34a153cb8cbc9188cffd.jpg 51de32001f5301d717d347ba4565dcef.jpg c6b1911f6b271f25ce565dba0c7ddfee.jpg sample-e822687a4fddaf8282b9e48a3bbab226.jpg 42851393_p26_master1200.jpg 43223299_p0.jpg 38965992_p0.png 34340644_p0.png f9a052167245e778888931e9d2eaf701.jpg df0088c57a6a69ba73f02e94902cd6cf.jpg 9qWRoWl.jpg 58328509.jpg Tumblr n1rogrJAsr1tte5sto1 540h.jpg o0300022512093474383.jpg tumblr_m4o60e1SXi1rtx3uwo1_500.png tumblr_m30x03hpKd1ruutn1o1_540.jpg tumblr_mc05wbkwxH1rtx3uwo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mlxg856hd81rmamydo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnyyn0nawb1s5u04yo1_540.png tumblr_o0q7r8aXRx1roweezo1_1280.png tumblr_nq6j9iYZAV1qjvkxgo3_540.jpg tumblr_o102z1aN3I1qjvkxgo1_540.jpg tumblr_n78ct0CR2t1tnvrpvo1_500.gif 4af82f05b9a47ab31b0bd4482d22dd79_400x400.png iunhjik.jpg tumblr_npsf3uJUYJ1qjvkxgo1_540.jpg tumblr_o14wvtVsWW1tvso1qo1_540.png tumblr_n37enw5dJp1ri1zbno1_500.png Sample-43e558ade98ff2e93cbfdc439aa6a936.jpg|Eckidina rises to power as a Spirit Trivia *She stated that "Good and Bad", "Happiness And Sorrow" and so on are the same thing, and she is sickened of the inapplicable ideals and sentiments of both La Folia and Katarina. *As a Abyssal very time people call her by her real name she replies with "Please call me by my nickname, Anshin'in-san". She even have a skill Parasol which is described as a "Catch Phrase Skill". * She has thirteen quadrillion different abilities of various shapes and types which allow her to do pretty much anything. She had a long time to live and just spent the whole time learning how to do completely random things. *She is in fact 700 trillion of Abyssals in one girl, what means that she is stronger than 700 trillion of Abyssals together. *She prefers to be called Anshin'In-san. *Through use of her quadrillions of skills she can do essentially anything she wants; including create realities and even Multi-Universes; she is basically the new god of the Multi-Universe. Luckly, she turned to be good after the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's defeat. In other words, she can easily destroy the existence in one finger; killing every hero, villain and living beings on existence. *She doesn't want to win. She always wins. If you always win is there any real meaning to what you're doing? *Quickly became the most popular villain in the series by 78 members of CIS Productions. Eventually, she will get her own story. *Even when impaling someone, she won't lose that adorable smile of her. *She speaks as if she is fully aware that she is a character in a storyline. This attitude is actually the result of mental illness. *She is the most recurring female villain of the storyline. *She is the only Arch-Villain in ''Sword of Kings with split personality - Her original self (villain), her Diabla persona (villain) and her later reformed good conterpart known as Echidna StinWalker (hero). ''Real-life inspirations Emperor Hirohito Hirohito, original name Michinomiya Hirohito, posthumous name Shōwa (born April 29, 1901, Tokyo, Japan—died January 7, 1989, Tokyo), emperor of Japan from 1926 until his death in 1989. He was the longest-reigning monarch in Japan’s history. Hirohito was born at the Aoyama Palace in Tokyo, the son of the Taishō emperor and grandson of the Meiji emperor. He was educated at the Peers’ School and at the Crown Prince’s Institute. Early in life he developed an interest in marine biology, on which he later wrote several books. In 1921 he visited Europe, becoming the first Japanese crown prince to travel abroad. After his return he was named prince regent when his father retired because of mental illness. In 1924 Hirohito married the princess Nagako Kuni. Hirohito became emperor of Japan on December 25, 1926, following the death of his father. His reign was designated Shōwa (“Bright Peace,” or “Enlightened Harmony”). The Meiji Constitution (promulgated 1889) had invested the emperor with supreme authority, but in practice he generally gave his assent to policies formulated by his ministers and advisers. On occasion, however, he asserted his authority, most notably when he ordered the suppression of an attempted coup by several military officers in February 1936. Robert Mugabe Robert Gabriel Mugabe is a Zimbabwean revolutionary and politician who has governed the Republic of Zimbabwe as its President since 1987, having previously governed as its Prime Minister from 1980 to 1987. Ideologically an African nationalist and socialist, he led the Zimbabwe African National Union (ZANU) group from 1975 to 1980 and has led its successor political party, the ZANU - Patriotic Front (ZANU–PF), since 1980. Having dominated Zimbabwe's politics for nearly four decades, Mugabe has been a controversial and divisive figure. He has been praised as a revolutionary hero of the African liberation struggle who helped to free Zimbabwe from British colonialism, imperialism, and white-minority rule. Conversely, critics view him as a dictator responsible for economic mismanagement and widespread corruption whose regime has perpetrated anti-white racial discrimination, human rights abuses, and crimes against humanity. Vlad the Impaler Vlad the Impaler was a 15th century Prince of Wallachia who lived during a time of Ottoman (Muslim) expansion into Europe. He went by many names including Vlad Tepes, Vlad III, and Vlad Dracula, with the latter serving as inspiration for numerous supernatural tales about vampires and devilry. History remembers Vlad Tepes as a sadistic madman, though in his native land he is revered as a savior from Turkish domination. This list of facts explains how he got his name, how Bram Stoker came to use it, and why opinion on the Impaler is divided. It also covers the main occurrences in the life of this controversial character. with the Transylvanian Saxons, who supported his opponents, Dan and Basarab Laiotă (who were Vladislav's brothers), and Vlad's illegitimate half-brother, Vlad the Monk. Vlad plundered the Saxon villages, taking the captured people to Wallachia where he had them impaled (which gave rise to his cognomen). Peace was only restored in 1460. Kim Jong-un Kim Jong-un is the Chairman of the Workers' Party of Korea (WPK) and supreme leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (DPRK), commonly referred to as North Korea. Kim is the second child of Kim Jong-il (1941–2011) and his consort Ko Yong-hui. Little is known for certain about Kim Jong-un. Before taking power, he had barely been seen in public, and many of the activities of both Kim and his government remain shrouded in secrecy. Even details such as what year he was born, and whether he did indeed attend a Western school under a pseudonym, are difficult to confirm with certainty. Kim was officially declared the supreme leader following the state funeral of his father on 28 December 2011. Kim holds the titles of Chairman of the Workers' Party of Korea, Chairman of the Central Military Commission, Chairman of the National Defence Commission, Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army,and presidium member of the Politburo Standing Committee of the Workers' Party of Korea. Benito Mussolini'' Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini 29 July 1883 – 28 April 1945) was an Italian politician, journalist, and leader of the National Fascist Party (Partito Nazionale Fascista; PNF), ruling the country as Prime Minister from 1922 to 1943. He ruled constitutionally until 1925, when he dropped all pretense of democracy and set up a legal dictatorship. Known as Il Duce (The Leader), Mussolini was the founder of Italian Fascism. In 1912 Mussolini was the leading member of the National Directorate of the Italian Socialist Party (PSI). Prior to 1914, he was a keen supporter of the Socialist International, starting the series of meetings in Switzerland that organised the communist revolutions and insurrections that swept through Europe from 1917. Mussolini was expelled from the PSI for withdrawing his support for the party's stance on neutrality in World War I. He served in the Royal Italian Army during the war until he was wounded and discharged in 1917. Mussolini denounced the PSI, his views now centering on nationalism instead of socialism, and later founded the fascist movement. Following the March on Rome in October 1922 he became the youngest Prime Minister in Italian history until the appointment of Matteo Renzi in February 2014. After removing all political opposition through his secret police and outlawing labor strikes, Mussolini and his followers consolidated their power through a series of laws that transformed the nation into a one-party dictatorship. Within five years he had established dictatorial authority by both legal and extraordinary means, aspiring to create a totalitarian state. Mussolini remained in power until he was deposed by King Victor Emmanuel III in 1943. A few months later, he became the leader of the Italian Social Republic, a German client regime in northern Italy; he held this post until his death in 1945. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Complete Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anarchist Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Sexy characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Jerks Category:Cheaters Category:Tricksters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:True Villains Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:OCs Category:Murderers Category:Tyrants Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Stranglers Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Raizen High School Category:Raizen High School Student Council Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Extortionists Category:Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Outright Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Gaolers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Dude Magnet Category:Mass Murderers Category:Torturers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:White Haired Characters Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Main Villains Category:Royalty Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Serial Killers Category:The Dreaded Category:The Heavy Category:Rivals Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Evil from the past Category:Abyssals Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Anti-Christs Category:Neo Nazis Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Illusionists Category:CIS Productions Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Non Humans Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall Category:Soul Stealers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hypocrites Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Control Freaks Category:Realistic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cataclysm Category:Traitors Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lords Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Girlfriends Category:Orphans Category:Lover Stealers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Anti Magic Users Category:Military Characters Category:Videos Category:Strategists Category:Ninjas Category:Fascists Category:Third in Command Category:Partial Human Category:Special Agents Category:Regenerators Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Outcast Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Speedsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Kids who have matured Category:Inmates Category:Public Enemies Category:Martial Artists Category:Flyers Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:One-Man Army Category:Poisoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Brainwashers Category:Deities Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Knife Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Sorceress Category:Hybrid Category:Force Users Category:Healers Category:Time Travelers Category:Size Shifter Category:Shape Shifters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Scythe Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Shieldmen Category:Life Drainers Category:Mercenaries Category:Aurakinetic Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Light users Category:Moonlight Users Category:War Criminals Category:Embezzlers Category:Ergokinetic Characters Category:Haemokinetics Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Ladettes Category:Lance Users Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Monarchs Category:Queens Category:Multi-Armed Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Omnipresent Category:Multipliers Category:Presidents Category:Scissor Wielders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Trolls Category:Usurpers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Music Videos Category:Supremacists Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Sister of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Fanatics Category:Narcissist Category:Cyborgs Category:Giants Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Communists Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:The Fallen Legion Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Characters hated by daveg502 Category:Characters hated by DarkFallen Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters Hated by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Characters hated by DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Twins Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Sadomasochists Category:Spiritual Users Category:Conspirators Category:Spirits Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Breakout Villains Category:Order of Terror Category:Triggers Hell Category:Moloch Allies Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Aldegyr Kingdom Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Clones Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters